Autumn Miller
Autumn Miller was born on August 2, 2001 to Cory Miller and Krista Miller. From a young age, Autumn was interested in dancing and began taking dance classes at Dance Precisions in California. There, she began her start as a household name in the dance community from her role in the controversial 2010 small jazz group number, "Single Ladies." Soon after, Autumn began dancing at Mather Dance Company. She is still known as one of the most famous young dancers in the world today. Dances Solos Respect - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long * 1st overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Lakewood, California * 5th overall petite solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Hot Note Over the Rainbow Via De La Rosa Titanium Blow Criminal Secrets Last Love Song * 2nd overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Nicest Things Duets No More Lies - unknown genre (with Melia Mariano) * 1st overall junior duet/trio - PrimeTime Dance Competition * 1st overall power 8 & under duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California * 3rd overall petite duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Trios My Boyfriend's Back - jazz (with Melia Mariano and Sarah Shephard) - 2009 * 1st overall petite diamond duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 1st overall petite duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Groups (with Dance Precisions) Elvis Rocks - jazz - 2009 * 1st overall petite diamond line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall petite line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Proud Mary - jazz - 2009 * 4th overall petite diamond large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 4th overall petite large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Respect - jazz - 2009 * 1st overall petite diamond small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Silent Night - lyrical - 2009 * 3rd overall petite diamond large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 7th overall petite large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California We Won't Be Banned - jazz - 2009 * 2nd overall petite diamond large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 3rd overall petite large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Hotel DP - jazz - 2010 * 1st overall petite line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Single Ladies - jazz - 2010 * 1st overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Primetime 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2010 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 *National Junior Miss Hall of Fame 2013 *National Teen Miss MOVE Dance 2015 Gallery 7C6E670D-A18B-47DF-B815-49EF9048B02B.PNG|Autumn, Asia, and Sophia at the Industry Dance Awards (2014) 照片 15-4-20 下午4.47.jpg Autiee.jpg Autumn Miller.jpg Videos Autumn Miller Secrets External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:MDC dancers